childhood interests revised
by Rainy-Shey Mastriani
Summary: a promise was made between two friends, the boy left the girl and went back with a suppose to be sister but one of his admirer then a cousin of the girl fell in love with the sister to be.it is better than the first one and only daa!3x characters and just
1. a promise love

Childhood Interest

Chapter one: A promise love

Christine, a half Japanese and French and Nozoumu who were pure English were best of friends since there childhood days. Recently Nozoumu's mother died in a terrible car accident, two weeks before his birthday; because of that his family decide to move to there hometown in England. It was then a promise was made under the cherry tree during his birthday.

"When are you planning to go back?"

"After nine years"

"Hey Nozoumu promise me that you won't forget me and you will come back, okay" Christine said she was smiling but deep inside her she was hurt and angry but she just can't blame him for he doesn't agree with this too. On the other hand Nozoumu was thinking I will miss you're smile Christine.

"At the same time and at the same place nine years later"

Christine opens her eyelids and found out that she was just dreaming about the past. It has been nine years since Nozoumu had left her. Christine went to the calendar and look at her schedule for today.

"Today is August 23…Nozoumu's birthday"

Currently they are both 21. Christine was a designer now, she owns a boutique.

Christine prepared herself for latter's appointment with Nozoumu.

Under the cherry tree

"It has been a long time since I have been here but everything's still the same" Nozoumu said admiring the beauty of the tree and the park. "I wonder how Christine looks like now?" Suddenly he saw a girl walk past him that has pink wavy hair. Nozoumu approached the girl and said

"By any chance, are you Christine Hanakomachi"

"Nozoumu Hikarigaoka"

"Yes, long time no see Chris"

"You kept you're promise" she then hugs Nozoumu

"Onii-chan, I bought some ice cream have you find her?" said by a young blond girl about the age of 14

"She's in front of you" Nozoumu said pointing at Christine

"By the way this is Miyu Kouzuki she is from our neighbor we treat each other as siblings"

"You are Christine right; Nozoumu told me everything about you"

At the gate of the park a boy about the age of Miyu was calling Christine

"Kanata you are late I told you to wake up early" Christine said while pointing an accusing finger at him.

Miyu was laughing behind when Kanata suddenly looked at her, that make her blushed.

Eh! This guy is looking at me lets see, he's cute with his chestnut hair and amber eyes Miyu thought to herself.

This girl is cute when she laughs, it seems that she will lighten up any burden in my shoulders if she will smile and laugh but how is she related to this guy. By the way who is this guy? Kanata thought to himself

"Who are they?"

"I am Nozoumu and this is Miyu my friend and sister"

"Nice to meet you two"

"May I borrow Nozoumu for a while; I would like to show him around here, just the two of us"

"Okay" Miyu and Kanata chorused. After those two left Kanata showed Miyu around Heiomachi the whole day and Kanata walked Miyu home.

"I really did have a good time with you" she said smiling

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I'll tour you at the plaza"

"Okay, thank you"

At Nozoumu's household…

"How's you're day with Chris?"

"Well, she toured me around and gave me my past birthday gifts and for today"

"What are those?" Miyu asked with a star in her eyes

"Letters"

"How about you and Kanata"

"He toured me around and asks me if I am free tomorrow"

"What is you're answer?"

"Of course yes"

"You know he's also 14 as you"

They were heading to there respective rooms when miyu whispered "if only you knew my feelings for you"

"This you say something?"

"Nope"

At Christine's household…

"Did you give him the letters?"

"Yes"

"You know Miyu is kind and cute"

"May I add she's also 14 as you"

"Really"

"Yeah". Kanata was happy as he enter his room

"Miyu and Kanata do make a good couple"

End of chapter one

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

How was it please read and review. If you like the story please send me an email in my account info


	2. kanata's feelings

Childhood Interest

(,)thinking

Chapter two: Kanata's feelings

The next day both of them went to the plaza and have fun, everything started to rise up when miyu started to ask kanata a certain question.

"do you have a girlfriend?"

"huh! Why?" (does this mean she likes me) kanata was obviously blushing at this question

"because if you have a girlfriend then it wouldn't be nice to see you going out with me, you might be accused of being a two timer"

(stupid you why would you ever think that she likes you, you just met yesterday and beside you do not like her, do you?) "I do not have one"

miyu rolled her eyes and said "liar, with you're looks impossible"

"hell no, I am not lying"

kanata was breathing really hard, that freak him out because he is starting to develop a little crush on miyu.

"why are you breathing hard, are you not feeling well?"

"I am fine don't you worry it's just that the air in here is different"

"hey kanata can you see that big blue teddy bear?"

"you want that?"

even without answering he went to the booth in where the teddy bear is the grand prize. The game is basketball where in he needs to score 3 points. All of the participants lost except for Kanata who scores in no time. All girls are squealing in him except miyu who was happy that he won the teddy bear. One girl ask him to whom is he going to give the bear and ask if she could be her boyfriend but Kanata refused and went to miyu and handed her the teddy bear.

Conversation during their way home

"Would you mind if I ask you a personal question, miyu"

"Nope"

"Are you in love with someone else?"

"…yes"

"May I know who is it?"

"You see you are first to know"

"Can't you tell nozoumu about this?"

"I can't"

"Why is that?"

"He's the one I like but I know I don't have a chance, he is deeply in love with Christine and she looks at me as a sister only"

"I see" to his astonishment of miyu's revelation, he was really sad because he hasn't seen a girl like miyu who is not looking at his physical appearance.

"I also like someone but she didn't return my feelings"

"how sure are you she doesn't like you"

"I ask her once if she likes someone unfortunately it was not me but a friend of mine"

Miyu do not know that the one that kanata was talking about is she herself.

"Miyu may I get your phone number"

"Here" she handed him a piece of paper in which her number is written.

Later in miyu's room…

She was holding her cell phone waiting for Kanata to contact her.

(Flashback)

"here" she handed him a piece of paper

"you see I just bought a new cell phone so I don't know my number yet"

"you could just call me and I'll save you're number"

"okay later"

((((((((((((((((end of flashback))))))))))))))

Ring! Ring! Miyu lifted her cell phone and answer

"hello"

"it's me, kanata"

"oh! Hi"

"so tomorrow's your first day at school here in japan"

"yeah, I'm kind a excited"

"where are you going to study?"

"at shuie high"

"so were in the same school"

"really I'm in the 8th grade"

"and so I am"

"so see you tomorrow"

"I'll walk you to school"

"okay"

"good luck, good night and sweet dreams miyu"

"you too kanata"

the next day…

nozoumu went to his work while kanata fetch miyu

"good morning beauty"

"what's with the nickname?"

"eh! Nothing I just feel like giving nickname to you, don't worry at school I won't call you like that only if were alone"

"well good morning too, handsome"

when they reach there school group of girls are attacking kanata and miyu then run away blushing

"you sure is popular huh" miyu said in a sarcastic tone

"stop it would you"

"okay"

sooner or later a boy approached them, he seems to be popular too but not like kanata

"yo men"

"who's that hot girl beside you?"

"she is miyu kozuki my friend from America; from now on she will study here"

"nice to meet you, my name is henniel kim you can just call me kim"

"nice to meet you too"

the bell rung and they headed to there respective room as for miyu she went to the prinsipal's office to arrange some papers

kim approached kanata and ask him were could miyu be placed but kanata replied to him "as I heared there are two new comers one is in our room and the other one is in the next"

"I wish it's miss miyu"

"do you like her?"

"no, I just want you to be happy that's all and beside it looks like you like her" kanata blushed at his statement when the teacher enter the room

"good morning class"

"good morning Ms. Renjuo"

"today I am going to introduce you your new classmate, she's an exchange student from America her name is miyu kozuki be nice to her"

"teacher" kim raised his hands

"yes kim?"

"can you please place her to the vacant seat next to kanata"

"okay"

"you ,may step in now ms. Kozuki"

as she enters the room, boys were drooling at her because of her gorgeous looks. Her hair was neatly combed landing on her waist and her bangs was neatly curled on side, her fair complexion adds to her beauty.

end of chapter... to be continued...

author's notes

to radhika best

the pairing is miyu and kanata, nozoumu and christine. in this story chris and nozoumu will act as a bridge for miyu and kanata to learn and know each other. I am an kxm fana so the main characters is miyu and kanata.

thank you for you're review radhika best and lil cherry blossom wolf.


End file.
